Gaara's Life through the one that loves him
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: How Gaara's life goes down through the the eyes that love him .... HINT the name of the story ............
1. Chapter 1

Aki is just staring at the clouds when all of a sudden she heard some kid screaming, "AHHHHHHHH! It's Gaara's fault, everybody run!" She runs toward the voices & saw that there was blood everywhere. Staring blankly at Gaara she could tell that he felt even worse than he already did. As she watched him run-off she realized that Riku was hurt badly. Aki hurries over there to assist Riku to see if she mortally injured. As she is shoved out of the way so the adults could get to Riku, 'cause she wasn't really doing anything to help anyway. To Aki's astonishment she sees that the sand is moving on its own. She started to follow the grains that led to Gaara. The only thing that Aki could tell is that there are tears falling down Gaara's face, she tries to comfort him but the Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand) stops her from touching him. Aki looks puzzled as if you were being bitched slapped across the face. As she turns around & walks off she realized that she didn't care if she got hurt. As soon as the Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand) was down she ran head on to him to see if he was ok. Not knowing what had happened with Riku she assumed that she charged at him, & got what was coming to her. As Aki picks up speed, she notices that the sand is already up. And its too late to do anything about it. Aki's face splats into the wall & Gaara looks up at her puzzled.  
"Why did you do that?" he asked with a quivering lip. "Why are you doing this? Don't ya see that I'm not able to control the Suna no Tate? It does it on its own. Just leave me alone."  
Aki couldn't think straight. The questions 'Why do you want to be alone? , Don't you want somebody to cry with?,' kept circling in her head without stopping. After a few minutes past she decided to leave him alone.  
As she walks away from Gaara, one of the children that witnessed the whole thing asked, "Why are you with that demon? He hurt Riku. Don't you care about that?" As you look at him in disgust, you responded without thinking "How can you say that? He's just a kid. He doesn't know what he was doing!" As soon as you realized what you had said, it was too late to do anything about it. The boy just looked at you in confusion.  
Aki decides to ignore it so she just goes home to sleep.  
'Why did you do it? Huh?' Why did you do that? Now he probably hates you now.' These were the thoughts running through Aki's head as she fell into her not so peaceful slumber.  
Huff Huff 'Why am I running? No. Who am I running from?' thought Aki. "Wait I need to tell you something! Wait. PLEASE! Don't run from me I have ... " the voice faded out. Aki thought that the voice had stopped following her. She stops to catch her breath. She looks up & saw that it was Gaara following her. She looked like she could die of embarrassment. "I'm sorry that it seemed like I didn't like you like that but I have to tell you that I love you & trust you, Aki." Gaara said while embracing her. Gaara looks straight into Aki's eyes & says "And it would be a pity to let our lives to become corrupted by the lives of others." He grabbed a blade from his belt & forced it down your spine.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Aki wakes up in a cold sweet. "Oh my god ... why did it feel so real?" She said with you quivering voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did it feel so real?" Aki asked to herself in the dark feeling her back where Gaara had supposedly stabbed her. "At least this wasn't real life."

Aki gets out of bed and gets dressed so she could clear her mind by walking at night.

When she's all dressed she pokes her head through her bedroom door to see if the coast was clear. "Ok looks like its safe to leave tonight." She tiptoes down the stairs to the front door.

As soon as she's to the door thinking that she's home free she hears a voice say, "Where do you think that you're going Aki?"

Aki flinches as she hears her father. "Hi daddy dearest, I couldn't sleep so I thought that I would go for a walk," Aki stated with an innocent smile. "Can I dad?"

"I'm not too sure that's a good idea Aki-Pie..." her father reinforce with a menacing smirk, sending violent shivers down Aki's spine.

"Daddy it's just a little walk, it won't kill me," Aki retorted. "I'm still going I'll be back before 1 in the morning promise this time. I have a key so lock the door please," saying that she left her father dumbfounded.

'Damn father,' Aki thought to herself. 'You only act like one when you find it convenient to you and mother. And that's when you guys are going to beat me...' As she opened the gates to her house she found Gaara standing there. 'What's Gaara doing here?' she questioned herself as if she knew that answer. "Gaara? What... I mean why are you here?" Aki finally found the voice to ask him.

"I'm here to see how you were," Gaara said simply. "And what was with the jackass? He have an issue with you or what?" he said through gritted teeth.

Aki looked away and walked towards the park. "I'll explain in the park, because if my family hear me talk badly about them then ... Let's just say that I won't be in school for a week." she said with a glum expression but with a cheery voice to hide the fact that she would be beaten.

'I think that she's beaten at home Gaara boy,' said Shukaku. 'She sure looks like it, look at her arms and legs.' Gaara did as he was requested.

'Oh my god, you're right,' Gaara thought back. "Hey Aki? Do you mind if I ask why you have bruises on you arms and legs?" Gaara asked without thinking.

Aki flinches at his question. "I fell," she lies simply. "I fell earlier today."

Gaara stops and says, "I don't believe you one bit." Gaara grabs Aki's arm and pulls her close to observe that she was crying. Gaara wide eyed and worried asked, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Aki shook her head "no" and hugged him tight. "No you didn't, it's my crazy family. They only want me so they can say beat me when they're drunk and shit," she sobbed into his chest.

Gaara stood there unsure of what to do. 'Put your arms around her dumb-nut!' Shukaku hissed. Gaara gently placed his hands around Aki's waist. "Let's go to my house, so we can talk," Gaara finally spoke.

Aki nodded and then collapsed in Gaara's arms, from the pain. 'Damn I thought that I could hide that I was exhausted. Guess I can't do that around Gaara because he makes my knees weak,' Aki thought as her mind went black.

.: 3 hours later at 2 in the morning :.

"Gaara you idiot! What if her family thinks that you're trying to kill her!" a furious female voice screamed.

"So you expected me to leave her there on the ground unattended, Temari? You would rather her be there till who knows when, when she's in that condition?!" Gaara retorted. 'Gaara chill out you have to calm down now or Shukaku will take over your body,' Gaara said to himself.

"Gaara come on you have to face the facts, we can't always save every 'damsel in distress'," said another male voice.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Gaara snapped. "I know what I'm doing!"

Aki sat up she had heard enough. "Thank you for watching me till I had awoken," she said walking towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me then I'll go ahead and get out of your hair."

Gaara grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go no matter how hard Aki tried to free herself. "Gaara let go of me," she said pulling on her arm. "Gaara I need to go home before my parents notice that I'm not there by one. Please," Aki pleaded.

Gaara just stared at her in disbelief asking, "Why do you think that I'll let you go home so you can get beaten to a pulp?"

"Gaara let her-" Temari started.

"SHUT UP TEMARI! You're not apart of this right now!" Gaara snapped. "Aki I'm going to protect you from everything! That's a promise!"


End file.
